The Question
by Xoverguy
Summary: This a sneak peak deep into my series Lilo and Stitch: The Defender. Stitch is trying to get the courage to ask a question that will change his and Lilo's life forever. R&R This summary is the best I could think of.


Hey everybody! This is a very deep sneak peek into my Defender series! I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but I am a BIG Lilo/Stitch fan. I feel like I have to do this, or else I'll go crazy. The events in this story take place after Volume 2 and almost at the end of Volume 3! Hope this is to the liking of all Lilo/Stitch fans out there!

**The Question**

It was nighttime and a cool gust of wind was flowing over the island. Lilo, now 19, was at the lookout of Mt. Waialeale, reflecting and enjoying the view. I wasn't long before she heard the sound of a car coming and parking. She turned around and discovered that it was Stitch in the buggy. He came out and met her. He was now 5 feet and 9 inches tall and was about 20 years old. (How did he grow, you ask? I'm still working on that but it's not important now.)

"Hey, Nani told me you were going to be here." Stitch said.

"I just needed some time to think about stuff." Lilo said.

"What stuff?" Stitch asked.

"Everything that has happened since I was seven years old. Andre coming into our lives and family, protecting our world from the enemies from other dimensions, and all the other stuff." Lilo explained.

"Does that make you feel uncomfortable?" Stitch asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I have mixed feelings. I don't know why." Lilo said.

"I understand. With all the stuff that happened to us in life it's natural to get confused." Stitch said.

"Yeah, your right about that." Lilo said.

"There is some good news. Keoni proposed marriage to Myrtle, and she accepted." Stitch informed.

"Wow! That's great!" Lilo said.

They looked at each other and smiled. Then Stitch turned serious.

"Lilo, there is something I need to talk to you about." Stitch started, sighed, then continued. "You have been a great influence and joy in my life. You taught me how to be good and pure of heart. When we went to find all of my cousins, you were there by my side, helping me reclaim my family. The thing that surprised me the most that time is that you would stand by my side even though it was dangerous for you, no matter what your sister said. Even against enemies that we knew nothing about, we fought them together, with the help of our friends and family."

"Stitch, is something wrong? You're so nervous that you're shaking." Lilo asked concerned.

"It's just that I want to ask you a question but…I'm afraid," Stitch said.

"About what?" Lilo asked.

"Of losing your friendship if this question comes out wrong." Stitch said while tears streamed down his cheek.

"Stitch, no matter what the question would be, even if it came out wrong, you could never lose me as a friend. If you have to ask then, by all means, ask. By the way your acting, if you don't ask this question your just going to hurt yourself inside, and if your hurting emotionally, I feel like I hurt too.

"Really, Lilo" Stitch asked.

"Yes, so ask me this question." Lilo said.

Lilo saw Stitch inhale, then exhale. Now, even though he still had a look of fear in his face, she could notice the courage in his eyes.

"Lilo, you have been by me side in the past to comfort and support me. My question is this: Do you want to stand by my side for the rest of your life, as more than a friend or brother?"

"What do you mean?" Lilo asked.

Stitch then kneeled on the floor took a small box out of his jacket pocket. He opened the box and showed the contents to Lilo. Lilo gasped. It was a beautiful diamond ring. Her pulse started going faster while she tried to control herself.

"Lilo, the question is: Will you marry me?" Stitch asked.

Lilo could notice that his eyes were practically begging for a positive answer. Lilo then felt her tears of happiness and relief slip out of nowhere. She then hugged Stitch and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, Stitch! I thought this day would never come! My answer is yes! I want to marry you!" Lilo said almost shouting in tears.

"I love you Lilo." Stitch said.

"And I love you more than anything!" Lilo answered.

"So now I see that you have been suffering about this even more that I have." Stitch said. "Well, now the suffering and heartache is over."

Stitch carried Lilo bridal style back to the buggy and put her in the passenger seat, then he entered the drivers seat.

"What about my car?" Lilo asked.

"I don't think you should drive home while yourin that emotional condition. Don't worry, well come back for it tomorrow."

"Okay." Lilo then laid her head on Stitch's shoulder and in an instant she was asleep."

"Goodnight, my angel." Stitch said as he pulled out of the parking lot and went on his way to their house.

**The End (Of this sneak peek)**

So that's it for now! How did you like it? Just so all my readers know, my sister submitted chapter one of her next story Kingdom X II: Girl from another world. Check it out and review. See ya later!


End file.
